Chess and Tension
by CrystalFlowers
Summary: Hermione and Ron have a game of chess in the middle of the night. What happens when Hermione has trouble making a move? Read on to find out!


**Hey there everyone! So after reading some Ron/Hermione stories, I wanted more, and I realized no one really wrote a story! Sooo I decided on making a story about them, cuz I know there's people out there who just WANT a story with some sexual tension, chess, fluffiness, and of course Ron and Hermione! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. J.K. Rowling does. Lucky her!**

Outside snow had begun to fall, frosting the windows and coloring the grass a sparkling white. It was dark, and Hermione could see snowflakes gently float to the floor. Hermione smiled. She was sitting in the common room, decorated in gold and maroon, with a Christmas tree lighted up in the common room was empty and silent, just the way Hermione liked it. She happily sighed as she pulled out her favorite book "Hogwarts: A History" and dropped with a loud thump on the table. She didn't care though. No one was down here.

She turned to the page where her bookmark was and snuggled deep into her warm maroon sweater. It was midnight, and everyone was sleeping in their dorms. Well that's what she thought, until she heard the stair case creak as someone began walking down.

She ignored the noise, thinking it was someone who wanted a glass of milk or something, but she was then interrupted by a poke on her arm.

She looked up and saw Ron. The red-headed boy had grown tall, and gained muscle with the help of Quidditch. He was no longer the gangly, weak boy who she met in first year, but the strong, and good looking man who was now a 6th year.

"Hi Ron," she said, turning back to her book.

"Hi," he says back, leaning back into the chair, stretching his legs so they ended up in Hermione's lap.

Hermione gave him a glare, and pushed his feet off of her and continued reading her book.

"Hermioneee, I'm bored." He said, pouting.

Hermione smiled at the poor attempt of a pout. He made his crystal blue eyes bigger than they already were, and he tried to frown, but she could see the smirk underneath.

"That's fascinating, Ron." She replied, turning the page in her book.

His smirk fell, and he began to drum his fingers on the table.

"Ron! Stop it's annoying!" Hermione scolded, putting her hand on top of his to stop. Ron blushed at the contact instantly, and pulled it away, shoving it into his pocket.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" he implored.

Hermione sighed, marked her page and turned to him.

"How about playing chess with Harry?" she suggested.

Ron smirked. "Hermione, its midnight. Everyone is asleep. Except you and me."

"Well I'm certainly not going to play chess." She said defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ron watched as she tucked her arms underneath her breast, piling on top. He shook his head and grabbed Hermione's arm, pulling her to the couch where the chess board was.

"Come on! I have nothing to do and neither do you!" he explained.

"But-" Hermione looked at where her book sat and where she was now.

Ron quickly set the chess board up. "You go first."

"Ron I-"

"Go."

She glared at him before looking down at the board. She bit her bottom lip in thought. Should I move the knight? No the pawn…wait what about the other pawn? No…I think that one…

She sighed in frustration and moved a random piece. Then she got up and ran to the table where were book was at. She was so close until she felt strong arms wound around her waist. She squealed, as he lifted her up and brought her back in front of the board.

"Nope, now I have you trapped. Go anywhere, and I will pick you up and bring you right back here." He said, happiness shining in his eyes.

She groaned, and leaned back, watching Ron make his move. He looked down at the board, his long eyelashes fluttering and his red hair coming in front of his face. His eyes seemed to sparkle in thought, as he took out my pawn.

"Ron, I'm horrible at-" She began, but Ron interrupted.

"Just go," he said, chuckling.

And so the game continued, Hermione kept moving, and Ron kept destroying. Hermione began to get frustrated. How could Ron beat her at something so simple?

It was her turn now. She looked down, feeling his eyes bore into her. She struggled under the feel of his stare.

Ron couldn't help but look at her. She bit her bottom lip as she thought about her next move. He couldn't help but smile as he saw Hermione struggle: her hand hovered over one piece and then quickly moved to the other as she changed her mind. He slowly placed his hand over Hermione's guiding her to the right piece to move.

Hermione looked up and saw that she was looking into the ocean. Ron's eyes shimmered with blue, and small flickers of orange and red were reflected from the fireplace. She felt her cheeks heat up when she realized he still had her hand in his. She began to pull away, when she found resistance: Ron was still holding her hand.

She began to protest when Ron's voice startled her.

"Hermione," he said softly.

She never heard him talk in that tone of voice. So soft, so gentle, it made her body tingle in delight.

She looked at him and saw that his face was coming closer and closer. Her heart began beating fast. His lips looked soft and inviting, and his deep blue eyes were alluring. His cologne wafted up into her nose, inviting her even more.

Ron didn't know what was going on. One minute he was helping her move a piece, and the second he started to lean in to kiss her. His heart was beating fast, as he saw Hermione look up with her dark chocolate brown eyes. He glanced at her soft lips. He was immediately pulled in.

Ron leaned so he was about a centimeter away from her lips. Hermione closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath wash over her lips. She sighed every so slightly. _**Just do it already Ron.**_

Then she felt his lips press against hers.

His lips were soft and warm, as if they were waiting to kiss someone. She heard the chess board fall onto the floor along with the pieces, as he pulled her closer. She wound her arms around his neck, tangling the hair at the back of his neck.

Hermione deepened the kiss, releasing everything she was holding in since 3rd year. Ron pulled her even closer, pulling her flush against his body. She sat on his lap as he kissed her urgently, gently sliding his tongue over her lips.

Ron pushed Hermione to the other side of the couch, and held himself up, looking down at her.

He stared at her. Her lips were pink and swollen, and her breathing was heavy.

He kissed her again, slowly going down to her neck. She moaned, and wrapped her legs around Ron's waist, pulling him in, and settling him in a very interesting way.

Ron was now in between her legs.

He still kept kissing her but when she squeezed her legs harder, he felt a sudden jolt.

No.

No. No. No.

He quickly jumped off of her, breathing heavily. He knew what would happen. And he didn't want to do that to Hermione.

"Hermione, listen I'm sorry and every-" but he was interrupted when Hermione stood up and softly kissed him.

"I understand," she said, smirking and walking back to the table where her book was left.

"Wait. You do?" Ron asked, following her.

"Yeah…" she said softly.

Ron stared at her and had the sudden urge to hug her. He grabbed her in a bear hug.

"I love you, you know that right?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I do." She replied.

He let her go, and scratched his head. "So what about that chess game?"

"You've played chess 5 million times! I have nothing to do and neither do you, so what do you want to do?" she said, standing up and walking over to him.

"Go to sleep for sure. Night 'Mione!" he chuckled, as he heard her groan, and walk back to the table, hearing her head fall to the table with a thud.

Ron chuckled to himself, as he walked up the stairs and prepared to dream about a certain bushy brown haired girl.

**This is a one-shot, and I couldn't really think of a cute way to end it, so this is what came up. Yeah I know uncreative and everything but yeah at least I wrote a story! review!**


End file.
